callofmariofandomcom-20200213-history
Titanic III
"Titanic III, the Pripyatian ship of dreams" ―Ship Motto "Alright, alright. Crud. Formal is authorized but informal is unauthorized. This is our job. But now, Titanic II is now retired and decleared as an "unsinkable" amusement center, casino, hotel and museum ship in Atlantis. Today is the day that we are going to build the newest one to get to Dimmsdale on this year's maiden voyage. No shenanigans and no humors. It will be completed for 5 years. And if you do, eveyone will work you out...except for you, Primids. You, Tabuu. You, Subspacian Empire Scout forgien members. You, Hideki, Hitler and Mussolini, and you, Squilliam." "Me?" ―SpongeBob SquarePants to Squilliam Fancyson RMS Titanic III or simply known as SS SpongeBob''' '''was an unsinkable and largest ship in the world in Call of Mario that never sank during her maiden voyage from Pripyat, Ukraine to Dimmsdale, Imaginationland (later, various) after the retirement of Titanic II. She was the largest ship afloat at the time of her maiden voyage. One of five Olympic class ocean liners operated by the Pripyat Star Line, she was built between 2049–52 by the Pripyat Ship Engineering Company shipyard in Pripyat Port. She carried more than over 132230 people. Her passengers included all casts (except:), *Adolf Hitler *Benito Mussolini *Hideki Tojo *Primids *Squilliam Fancyson-Tentacles *Subspacian Empire Scout forgien members *Tabuu as well as over a million people in the world seeking for a new life in Dimmsdale. The ship was designed to be the first word in comfort and luxury, with more gymnasiums, more swimming pools, more libraries, more restaurants, more luxury and opulent cabins and more! She also had a powerful wireless telegraph provided for the convenience of passengers as well as for operational use. New amenities are included thoughout some ships. Though she had advanced safety features such as watertight compartments and remotely activated watertight doors on 1000000 feet to stop the water from sinking, she got thousands of self-inflating lifeboats and some four million extra original heavy wooden lifeboats to accommodate all of those aboard if out of fuel (probally, maybe). After leaving Pripyat on 10 April 2053, Titanic III called at all over the world before heading southwest towards Dimmsdale. On 14 April 2053, four days into the crossing and about 375 miles (600 km) south of Retroville, the gas is out. So she parks on the Retroville Port and they get haul butts and get gasses where SpongeBob waits. Public inquiries in Britain and the United States really led to major improvements in maritime safety. It said the sinking of Titanic III by all unique panic events was a fake revealance. So, they successfully arrived in all countries. SpongeBob restocked a thousands of stocks and refurbish until next year for the next maiden voyage. Her fate is unknown (but she is currently active). Menu Authorized *American Dry Hash au Gratin *American Ice Cream *Apple Merinque *Apple Sauce *Apple Tart *Apricot *Baked Apple *Baked, Fried & Mashed Jacket Potatoes *Baked Haddock w/ Sharp Sauce *Baken Jacket Potatoes *Beetroot *Biscuits *Black Currant Conserve *Boiled, Fried, Poached & Shirred Eggs *Boiled Hominy *Boiled New Potatoes & Parmentier *Boiler Potatoes *Boiled Rice *Boiled & Roast Potatoes *Bologna Sausage *Brawn *Buckwheat Cake *Cabin Biscuits *Cabin Biscuits w/ Cheese *Camembert Cheese *Celery *Chateau Potatoes *Cheshire Cheese *Cheddar Cheese *Cheese *Chicken a la Maryland *Chocolate & Vanilla Eclairs *Cockie Leekie *Coconut Sandwich *Coffee *Coffee & Tea *Cold Asparagus Vinagreete *Cold Meat *Conserve *Consomme Fermier *Consomme Olga *Consomme w/ Tapioca *Corn Bread *Corned Beef *Corned Ox Tounge *Creamed Carrot *Cream of Barley *Cress & Roast Squab *Cucumber *Cumberland & Virgina Ham *Currant Buns *Curried Chicken w/ Rice *Custard Pudding *Dumplings *Edam Cheese *Egg a L'Argenteuil *Eindon Haddock *Filet Mignons Lili *Fillets of Brill *French Ice Cream *Fresh Bread & Butter *Fresh Fish *Fresh Fruit *Fresh Herings *Fried Eggs & Grilled Ham *Fried Potatoes *Fried Trips & Onions *Galantine of Chicken *Gorgonzola Cheese *Graham & Vienna Rolls *Green Peas *Grilled Bacon & Ox Kidneys *Grilled Ham *Grilled Mutton Bacon & Kidneys *Grilled Mutton Chops *Grilled Sausage *Gruel *Ham & Veal Pie *Hors D'Oeuvre Varies *Jacket Potatoes & Smoked Herrings *Lamb Collops *Lamb Mint Sauce *Lamb w/ Mint Sauce *Lettuce *Lyonnaise *Maple Syrup *Marmalade *Marmalade & Swedish Bread *Mashed Potatoes *Mashed & Sauteed Jacket Potato *Mosseline Sauce *Milk & Oatmeal Porridge *Mutton Chops & Sirlon Steak *Narbonne Honey *Norwegian Anchovy *Orange *Oxford Mermelade *Ox Tounge *Oysters *Pastry *Pate du Foie Gas *Pea Soup *Peaches in Chartreuse Jelly *Pickles *Plain & Smoked Sardines *Plain & Tomato Omelettes *Plum Pudding w/ Sweet Sauce *Potted Shrimps *Puffed Rice *Punch Romanie *Quaker Oats *Ragout of Beef w/ Onions & Potatoes *Roast Beef *Roast Duckling *Roasted Pork w/ Pearl Onions & Sage *Roast Turkey w/ Savory Cranberry Sauce *Rolled Oats *Roquefort Cheese *Roast Beef Sausage *Roast Mutton *Round Beef *Salad *Salmon *Salmon Mayonnaise *Saute of Chicken *Sirlon of Beef *Smoked Salmon *Soda Scones *Soda & Sultana Scones *Soused Herrings *Spaghetti au Gratin *Spiced Beef *Stewed Prunes *St. Ivel Cheese *Stilton Cheese *Tapioca Pudding *Tea *Tea Cake *Tomatoes *Turnip Sauce *Vegetable Dumplings *Vegetable Marrow Farcie *Vegetables *Vegetable Soup *Vegetable Stew *Watercress *Waldorf Pudding *Yarmouth Blothers Crew *I Am Not Sure Pudding Unauthorized *Apple *Banana *Boiled Egg *Bun *Candy Cane *Carrot *Chocolate *Coconut *Drumstick *Egg *Fish *Grapes *Hamburger *Hotdog *Ice Cream *Krabby Patty *Lime *Lollipop *Muffin *Pinecone *Pretzel *Radish *Sardines Rooms Roof Deck #Grand Staircase #Roof Deck Ocean Kayak Station #Roof Deck Rubber Lifeboat Station #Roof Deck Stateroom Hall #Roof Deck Workboat Station #Staircase #Sun Deck Boat Deck #Adverstiment Board A #Bar #Boat Deck Heavy Wooden Lifeboat Station #Boat Deck Restroom #Boat Deck Staterom Hall #Bridge A #Captain's Stateroom Hall #Chapel #Fitness Center #Games Area #Grand Staircase #Gyro Room #Jogging Track #Library #Lifeboat Station #Office #Officer's Quarters #Promenade A #Promenade B #Reading & Writing Room A #Spa #Sports Area #Staircase #Swimming Pool #Wedding Chapel #Wheelhouse A #Wheelhouse B A Deck #20mm Cannon A #20mm Cannon B #20mm Cannon C #20mm Cannon D #40mm Cannon #A-Deck Heavy Wooden Lifeboat Station #A-Deck Stateroom Hall #Aft Dive Deck #Aircon Room #Bar & Buffet Area #Bridge B #Bridge C #Dining Saloon A #Corridor #Crew Room #Fore Dive Deck #Galley A #Grand Staircase #Photo Equipment Storage Room A #Photo Equipment Storage Room B #Port Dive Deck #Reading & Writing Room B #Recess Marina #Saloon A #Staircase #Starboard Dive Deck #Stock Room B Deck #1st Class 10 Year Old's Suite Hall A #2nd Class Engineer's Stateroom Hall #3rd Class Dining Saloon #Adverstiment Board B #Anchor Chain Hold #Anchor Winch #Army School #Bathroom #B-Deck 3rd Class 4-Berth Stateroom Hall #B-Deck Stateroom Hall #Boiler Room #Bow Door Machinery #Camera Room #Chief's Mate's Stateroom Hall #Covered Promenade #Crew Area A #Crew Area B #Crew Quarters #Crew Washroom #Dining Saloon B #Engine Room #Fish & Meat Chamber #Galley B #Galley Shop #Gymnasium A #Hospital #Ladies' Reading & Writing Room #Laundry Room #Linen #Maintenance Shop #Mess Hall A #Mess Hall B #Observation Lounge #Office #Officer's Washroom #Ordinance Shop #Raincoat Shop #Recreation Room #Saloon B #Shop A #Shop B #Smoking Lounge #Staircase #Steering Room #Trim Room #Utility Room #Water Closet #Windlass Machinery #Work Shop C Deck #Aerobics Area #Ballast Tank Room A #Ballast Tank Room B #Ballast Tank Room C #C-Deck Crew's Berth Stateroom & Mess Hall #C-Deck Crew's & Landing Force Berth Stateroom & Mess Hall #C-Deck Landing Force Berth Stateroom Hall #C-Deck Officer's Berth Stateroom & Mess Hall #C-Deck Stateroom Hall #C/E Room #Chain Locker Room #Club #Diesel Oil Tank Room #Dining Saloon C #Engine Room #Furniture Shop #Grand Staircase #Gymnasium B #Observatory #Shop C #Shop D #Shop E #Shop F #Staircase #Steakhouse #Steering Equipment Locker Room D Deck #1st Class 8 Year Old's Suite Hall #1st Class 10 Year Old's Suite Hall B #Buffet Restaurant #D-Deck Stateroom Hall #Grill E Deck #Diesel Oil Room #E-Deck Aunt's Stateroom Hall #Swimming Pool A F Deck #Swimming Pool B G Deck #Captain's Gallery H Deck #H-Deck Activist's Stateroom Hall #H-Deck Philantropist's Stateroom Hall #H-Deck Socialite's Stateroom Hall I Deck #I-Deck Stateroom Hall J Deck #Newspaper Stand K Deck #Construction Gallery L Deck #Dining Saloon D #Russian Culture Restaurant M Deck #Radio Station #Russian Radio Station N Deck #Grand Staircase O Deck #O-Deck Heavy Wooden Lifeboat Station P Deck #Poster Adverstiment Agency Q Deck #Gymnasium C R Deck #R-Deck Heavy Wooden Lifeboat Station S Deck #Deck Plan Map Board #S-Deck Heavy Wooden Lifeboat Station T Deck #T-Deck Heavy Wooden Lifeboat Station Tank Top #Control Room #Engine Room #Sewage Tank Room #Steering Gear Room #Tank Top Crew Stateroom Hall Category:Ships